


Secretly

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Minhyun is bored as he waits for Daniel to come home from his voluntary mission.





	Secretly

**Author's Note:**

> To all those NielNyeon fans who's experiencing the drought, may you enjoy this. Drop some nielnyeon prompts in my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachyfox)

Perhaps it’s boredom that makes Minhyun clean the kitchen for the nth time. He’s always been good with keeping himself busy. He could read a book or clean the house, probably talk to his friends and ask them to go out with him. Unfortunately, his current decision is a little forced this time.

It’s been four days since Daniel left the house for their annual voluntary mission. Four days and yet, it felt a like a whole year has passed by. Minhyun doesn’t want want to exaggerate. In this relationship, being older meant he had to take the responsibility of being the level headed and mature half. Unfortunately, by nature, Minhyun is just as clingy as Daniel.

He doesn’t like to show it in public but Daniel knew how much of a sucker Minhyun is at small gestures of affection. He enjoys the brief brushing of their lips during mornings and back hugs when they cook.

There’s also something about the small glances whenever they’re at small gatherings and when their fingers intertwine, a warm feeling would swell up in his chest. It’s the small actions that makes every moment special to him.

Daniel doesn’t have to do any kind of grand gesture for Minhyun to keep loving him, because every time he smiles during a bad day or laugh during a happy day, his love grows a little bit more.

When he stops by the counter to check if he received any messages from Daniel, his lips automatically formed a smile. Daniel’s got to be psychic at some point because there’s an unread message staring back at him.

Minhyun rejoices on the inside, dropping the towel on the counter to open his phone. If his friends saw how excited he is just from Daniel’s text then they would absolutely not let him live. They pretty much enjoy his suffering but Minhyun can’t relate.

 _From: Niel U ´ᴥ` U_ _  
_ _(13:56:05)_

 _Hyung, I miss you so much_  
_Send selfies! U・ᴥ・U_ _  
_ Ori says hi by the way

It’s a short text but it made Minhyun‘s heart drop in his chest. He terribly misses Daniel and his presence. If only the days could pass by faster.

 _To: Niel U ´ᴥ` U_ _  
_ _(14:15:45)_

  
_I miss you, too Nielie._  
_Tell Ori I miss her, too. Where’s Peter and Rooney?_ _  
_ How’s everything going?

The voluntary mission Daniel’s attending is related to his work in the veterinary clinic. It seems to be an annual team building session for their staff to strengthen their bond with each other. Daniel, being the shy yet friendly person that he is, found this idea extremely pleasing. Although having worked in the clinic for only a year, he was able to join the mission during the his first few months.

Through this, Minhyun saw how much Daniel improved his relationship with his co workers. Whenever he brings Ori over for her check up, he would hear Daniel’s laugh all the way to the reception area. There’s second hand embarrassment but he loves nothing more than to see Daniel being comfortable in his element.

When he’s at home, they would talk about his dreams of building his own clinic. Minhyun thinks it’s not a far fetched scenario, considering how passionate Daniel is with his work. His lover has always been dedicated, hardworking and he’s not easily discouraged. Daniel leans more to a positive attitude, something that Minhyun usually envies and admires.

 _From: Niel U ´ᴥ` U_ _  
_ _(14:17:23)_

 _No photos for me? :(_  
_They’re with my co workers, I’m surprised to see them laidback._ _  
_ Everything’s going well right now! I really want to adopt more cats

 _To: Niel U ´ᴥ` U_ _  
_ _(14:18:07)_

 _Miss me a little bit more~_  
_You know I’m not stopping you Niel but maybe we should do that when we move in to a bigger apartment._ _  
_ No one’s taking care of Peter, Rooney and Ori when we’re out of the house, too.

Maybe it’s the way he phrased the sentence, but when he sees Daniel calling, Minhyun doesn’t hesitate to answer. Daniel proposed moving to a different house these past few months. They’ve been (kind of) living in Minhyun’s apartment for two years already (since Daniel still keeps his old apartment) and with their growing family, he could see why they needed a new place.

It’s a little scary to move out if Minhyun’s going to be honest. He’s not familiar with the degree of responsibility that comes with it. They say first relationships don’t last and sometimes, you find a greater love, but they fought and settled their place in each other’s life and the thought of letting Daniel go is not something he even entertains.

 _“Hyung! Do you mean what you said?”_ just the voice and his smile turns into a grin. Minhyun could tell Daniel’s probably holding his phone between his ears and shoulder while he danced Ori around. _“Please tell me you’re not joking with me right now”_

“I’m not joking around Nielie~ Let’s plan it out as soon as you come home” The decision might have come suddenly for Daniel. Minhyun brushes the topic off whenever it presents itself and he supposed Daniel understood that he’s not ready yet.

His timing is really a bit off, considering his lover’s away on a voluntary mission. Ok, he should just be honest and say there’s an ulterior motive. He wanted Daniel to come back home earlier but it’s not like that’s going to happen.

 _“Hyung why are you doing this to me? Pull me out of the phone so I can kiss you”_ Minhyun lets out a hearty laugh. He could never grow tired of that whining voice. Daniel’s always extra adorable whenever he stops putting out his cold busan man front. _“When I come back, I’m going to show you all the apartment I know you’ll like”_

“You’ve looked into apartments already?” Now that surprised him. Looks like Daniel’s always one step ahead of him.

There’s a nervous chuckle _“Of course! I have to be prepared!”_

Minhyun’s about to give his reply when he hears a car engine and muffled voices in the background. Someone must’ve arrived in the farm. The place Daniel went to is quite secluded and their primary task, according to him is to check up on the animals. Minhyun finds it a little odd for Daniel to have good reception today, but he’s not complaining.

For the past three days, they’ve been having problems with communicating. Since it’s a pretty remote area, Daniel had a hard time finding signal. He probably found a good spot today, that’s why the text messages are pulling through.

 _“Hyung, I have to go~ I’ll talk to you later, ok? I love you”_ It’s too soon but he shouldn't keep Daniel away from his volunteering activity.

“I love you, too Nielie” Before the phone call drops, he hears a kissing sound and a giggle. Daniel’s never short in showing his affections even when there’s a lot of people. That alone makes his heart sore.

He decides to stop cleaning, after the call ends. He’s done too much activity in one day, he should spend his remaining time unproductively, like watch a movie or just sleep. In the end, Minhyun decides to continue watching the movie from last night. It’s a genre he’s not used to but Daniel likes it so he gives it a try.

Thinking back, there’s not a lot a things they have in common. He loves to read books while Daniel prefers to play games. His ideal date is a library, while his lover loves arcades. Fortunately, they always try to meet in the middle. They watch movies and takes a night stroll when they have time, they always make a way for each other to feel comfortable and Minhyun thinks that’s probably a sign.

The next few hours passed by quickly until the night falls and the apartment is filled with darkness. By now, there’s pretty much nothing to do. He’s finished all the movies Daniel recommended, cooked food and cocooned himself in a blanket, that’s until the tv screen blacked out and changed into an app.

Music started playing, a familiar tone he stumbles upon whenever Daniel’s alone in their room. He’s probably back in their hostel, considering it’s past dinner time. Minhyun’s pretty sure Daniel would call in awhile and his peace would return.

He finds the small gesture incredibly sweet though, as if Daniel knew that Minhyun’s bored and got nothing to do. Instead of playing the music in his phone, Daniel chose to connect it to their tv instead. God knows how much that boy can’t live without music.

Minhyun smiles, leaning backward as he let the soothing music play. Ballad is not a type of music Daniel listens to on most days. He probably only listens to it when Minhyun’s around but even with that information, he didn’t expect a whole playlist on songs that he love.

At first it was named _‘Minhyun hyung’s playlist’_ but after five songs, it ultimately changed to _‘Songs I play when I miss Hyung’_

Daniel’s probably busy at the moment but the message gets to him. Daniel misses him terribly and so does he.

Minyun lets himself sway to the music, humming the familiar melody until he closed his eyes and thought of Daniel.

He does that for the next three songs, until he completely lets go of himself. It’s only a matter of time before he jumps off the sofa to act out like he’s having a concert anyway. Minhyun’s never shy to sing out songs, especially around the people he feels comfortable to be with.

Since he’s the only one in the apartment, it doesn’t hurt to act a little out of character. Although, it’s probably a trait he’d rather hide from Daniel. He becomes a little too shy when his boyfriend teases him for being cute. Minhyun likes it but taking compliments is never his strongest suit.

As he continue to lose himself in his own world, dancing and singing like there’s no tomorrow, he failed to notice a certain someone standing by the door with an amused expression on his face. It didn’t take too long for Minhyun to notice him though, because the moment he strummed his invisible guitar as the final move, he’s facing the stranger’s direction.

“I guess there are still some things I need to find out” There a trace of amusement in his voice and with that, Minhyun turns beet red, dropping the remote on the floor. This is not what expected when he decided to be a pretend guitarist.

“W...What are you doing here!” He half screams, throwing the blanket on the sofa as he stoop down to grab the remote.

“Enjoying the view? How come I’ve never seen this side of you? Ridiculous!” The person ㅡ _Daniel_ , approaches him with a sly smile. “Cute”

Minhyun barely contains himself from exploding in embarrassment. If the earth could swallow him right now, he’d take that. “THIS, is exactly why I didn’t want you to find out”

“What? There's nothing wrong with appreciating how cute my boyfriend is, right?” Daniel laughs, clearly amused by Minhyun’s reactions. It’s never too late to break up with his boyfriend but that’s another thought for later, for now he needs to know why he’s here. In Seoul. In their apartment.

“What are you doing here?” Minhyun demands, fanning himself with his hands.

“I wanted to surprise you! I was already at home when I connected to the television but I guess, you surprised me more” Daniel grins before giving Minhyun a peck on the lips “That’s for being cute”

Minhyun is just speechless. And beet red. And embarrassed. But he enjoyed the small kiss.

Daniel leans in again, with a pout this time “You’re not welcoming me home?”

“After keeping a secret and telling lies?” Minhyun fakes a gasp, pointing towards the door “I am asking you to leave please. Go back to your voluntary mission and don’t come back until it’s finish”

“But it is finish~”

“...Then take your belongings and create your own voluntary mission...I would like to be left alone” It’s a playful conversation that calms his heart but he’s still not over that reveal. Obviously, Daniel will not let this drop and would keep an eye on him until the day Minhyun breaks out of this shell.

“My belongings~” Daniel hums, turning his back on Minhyun to pick up the backpack he left on the floor. The music’s still playing in the background and Minhyun thinks he should stop it before his thoughts are invaded by that embarrassing moment but before he could even make it to the television, he feels someone hoist him up.

“N-Niel!?”

“You said belongings right? And you’re mine, so that means I’m going to have to take you with me Hyung~”

"Nielie drop me right now!"

"Nope~ You're mine hyung!"

Minhyun facepalms. It’s definitely going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you! I hope you enjoyed that cause I did enjoy writing it~ After hitting a slump, it's the first fic I managed to write RIP // talk to me [here?](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar) (◕ ˬ ◕✿)


End file.
